zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive XVII
30,000 :Congrats! And uh, wtf is with the weird redlink category and my word bubble not working? -'Minish Link' 17:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there anything I can say in my reply to this that doesn't make me seem like a self-absorbed Munchkin God? Also, I have no idea what you're talking about, Minish. Could you tell me more detailed-like? --AuronKaizer ' 19:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubbles IRC Abuse wiki hi! im LINk11 and i recently started a wiki called www.linkzeldapedia.com. i would greatly appreciate it if you come and add some pages asap. also, you are running a very good wiki. please spread the word about linkzeldapedia, because i need as muh info on it as possible. thank you P.S. how do you write the program for the poll suggestion page? To add polls, just add this type of coding: Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Sorry, I kind of just stick to editing this wiki. Good luck with yours, though, and thanks for the kind words! --AuronKaizer ' 20:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks a ton, Auron! i really appreciate you helping me with programming. i think you misunderstood me. i ment how do i make a poll page on my wiki so that others can post polls on it :Oh, I see. Just create a page named "Zelda Wiki:Polls". --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks,auron! --LINk'11 Wazzup Peoples???????? Templates underwork Would me moving the incomplete ImageMap on my user page to Template:TP ImageMap with Template:Underwork at the top in the style of Template:Sanctaphrax ImageMap be acceptable on this wiki? (Ahm editing this at the bonnie time o' 12:13pm, so if I made any mistakes do not blame me). --'The Insomniac,' AM666999talk 00:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :You really should finish it before you make it into a template. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, whatever be the best.--'''The Insomniac, AM666999talk 00:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The Unofficial Name problem } thnx Thank you for the very nice welcoming. --elementalknight 22:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) A picture issue? I'd like to point out that on the Dark Link page, one of the pictures depicts his Super Smash Bros. Melee rendition, where he is only fought in the Link's Adventure event. That's fine, but the photo has Dark Link in the stage "Great Bay" where the event takes place in "Hyrule Temple". That means the picture is of an unofficial hack. If I removed it, would that be a problem?HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good point. Luckily, it's not a hack image of a canonical thing, so there's not really a huge problem if we have no image alternative for it. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you the Admin? This place needs some work! I've known Legend of Zelda for a long time. Leave the request on my Talk page if you need any help. I'm an user from Bakugan Wiki. Do as I say... or Zenet shall ''DIE!!!!!'' 04:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm one of the administrators of this here wiki, yes. What exactly do you refer to when you say the place needs work? We're the most complete, in-depth wiki dedicated to Zelda out there. Not saying there isn't room for improvement, of course. --AuronKaizer ' 05:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 questions. 1. How do I caption photos on my userpage? 2. How do I make an infobox on my page? 3. Since I came back, the format changed to Oasis. Now I don't know how to see edit history. How do I do it? HoboHunter28 (talk) 20:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :To add a caption to a photo, add a link to the file. Then, put a bracket next to the filename, and put some caption text in there. To add an infobox, just pick the infobox you want from this category. The infobox's page itself should contain the coding which you can copy and fill out. As for history, I really have no idea. I'm at a loss at how to access it in Oasis myself. Auron'Kaizer ' 21:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried to post the person infobox to my page, but all it did was put a faint gray bar under the "Following" tab. Where do I put it? Also, I have tried parentheses, brackets and the thing that looks like a bracket but has a point in the middle. None add a caption. ¿? Are you silly?--Vivainfernape (talk) 17:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Who is sillier, the silly person or the person who inquires whether they are silly? --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial Name? I was wondering whether someone could add an "Unofficial Name" tag to the Aryll's Lookout page. It is never directly named in game and the name Aryll gives to it is only a nickname.HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's not exactly right. If ''any name is provided in-game, we have little choice but to use that, at least, that's my prerogative anyway. This is arguable, though, I guess. This isn't a matter in which my opinion alone matters, so if you really want to, you might want to take it up on the article's talk page. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying to change it, I'm just saying that an unofficial name tag would help.HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm Ironreaper. The one whose edit you changed on the Ganondorf page. Dont mind your reasoning and its fair enough, but what did you mean by GANNONDORF-BANNED? Is their something im missing here cause i wasnt banned from this site ever. Or any other site.--Ironreaper (talk) 02:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, haha, that was just a reference to this. --AuronKaizer ' 05:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Och. i think my pride just took a massive stab after that. Look at me im bleeding. Ok, i admit it. I made a noob mistake. fair cop--Ironreaper (talk) 13:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Return to Oz I just want to say that was a flawless review Oni Link 19:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, thanks. Did you see it yourself or something? --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Several times over Oni Link 08:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wondering... Just wondering if you could come on the IRC when you get the chance, and set +f for me so I can tinker with the access list. Gracias. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :No. You've done enough "tinkering" and almost ended up FUBARing the entire thing, and I don't trust your sense of judgment. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I wanted it to be able to set some auto bans after what had happened then I was gonna remove it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Just provide the Founder, that is to say, me, with this information via e-mail or Facebook or something and I'll do it. I wish I could trust you not to muck about further, or worse, but I can't. That's not saying this only applies to you, though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I've gotten slightly better at it. But I can completely understand after what has happened in the channel. But I had a firefox crash while I was at the store. I was hoping you'd come on earlier. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) IP User Block needs a block. Vandalized the Wolf Link article, not entirely sure how to show it, but it's there. - McGillivray227 20:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Punk = busted. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC) +Ff official apology hey, auron, i am here to apologize. when i left an oppose response to the mario cameoed enemy poll, i tried to leave a signature (not you technically a signature, but you know what i mean) that was also a link to my user and user talk pages, i somehow screwed up and accidentally changed the font olor on the whole page. you see, i'm still a rookie as far as computer code, so i can screw thing up easily. i'll try to make sur it doesn't happen again LINk'11 :Oh, don't worry about that. It's like you said, when you're new, it's easy to make mistakes like that. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Glad you understand LINk11 Signature Rawr. I'm hoping that moving it won't make it just input instead of the correct sig... but I'll go do that now. Is it ok if I keep the redirect from the move? :You also may want to block the IP that's been editing TM's talk, and lessen the block of the one he blocked earlier to a year or so. Also, I'm making a proposal forum.., once I finish it, I'd appreciate it greatly if you took a look. Sactage Give me a ping, Vasily. CoD CoD Talk 01:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not at liberty to contest others' decision regarding blocking. Basically, all you have to do is input and it'll work just fine. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of how to use templates, thanks though. It becomes a pain to type that every time, though, being able to use ~~~~ is much quicker. And I was suggesting the lowering of the blocking time for that IP since infinite blocks on IPs aren't such a great idea, especially since people can get new IPs over time, and someone who isn't related to the incident at all might end up getting blocked forever. 01:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that sucks for them. Here's a tip, leave these matters to us. I guess one thing you can do is create a subpage that'll allow you to add a new button above the edit window that automatically adds it for you, but I don't know how to make it work outside of Monaco. --AuronKaizer ' 02:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok They won't tell me, so will you? My account is blocked for sockpuppeting, I don't mind that, but will somebody at least tell me what sockpuppeting activities I did? I didn't bypass a block (at first) but was baned as if I had. :You know exactly what you did. Now go. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) WJNKDNIKWWD I was just going through the archive for something, and I saw your old ToC Suggestion for Club Moblin vs. Moblin Statue. I figured I'd just remind you in case you forgot about it since this week is so slow. I surmise you already know this and don't want to suggest it anymore, but this is just a reminder of that old suggestion in case you did forget. You can do whatever you want though. Don't let this push you into suggesting something you don't want to; I probably wouldn't even comment on this if we didn't have 0 ToC suggestions thus far. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes, good idea that. I didn't even notice we had no suggestions O.o guess people are too busy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Skype Is Skype busted for you too? Won't work on either of my computers. -'Minish Link' 20:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) '''EDIT' Sorry wasn't logged in. Also, it's some huge worldwide skype bug that's preventing anyone from logging in correctly >.< :lolz, u scared me, I thought the spamming sockpuppet IP was back. But yeah, Skype has been... weird ever since they updated it, logging me out at random times and whatnot. --AuronKaizer ' 20:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Farron does not like the new skype'' -'''Minish Link 20:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Message of Messagely Messageness, and saying Hi! Just shooting you a message to say hi! And then I saw you're "This userpage is not designed for Wikia's fascist settings." thingy, and wanted to say that there's a way (if you aren't already doing it) to view it betterly, and make the screen wider, with those .js and .css thingies. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template I changed my signature to not have the template. Here is the link to the template, so it can be deleted. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 23:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your cooperation! --AuronKaizer ''' 01:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hi, i just read the Zelda Timeline and i have a question (just something for you to think about, i don't want an answer from you). Myamoto said, that A Link to the Past takes place After the original Zelda, but many Fans say, that it takes place before. But i think thats wrong. The Title is A LINK TO THE PAST. The word LINK in the Title is not our hero Link, its really a link, like a connection , a connection to the past, thats them connection of what happens in the game to what happened years befor with the wise men. So the Game has a Connection to the past, but the time our hero is fighting in is the Future. So Myamotos statement was correct. It's a Response Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I follow changes made to my edits, so I've seen this before. I'm aware of the difference, but still screw it up because possessives usually end in " 's ", but " its " is an exception, so I still type " it’s " sometimes without thinking about it. I do have a spell checker running in the browser, but since " it's " is a real word it doesn't catch it. It of course can't do proper nouns either (you've had to fix my "Garudo"s before, but I should be over that now), but I'll try to be more aware of those. If I remember, I'll run new text I add through MS Word, which can sometimes catch grammar things, like the proper " its ". While I'm on your talk page; is there some list of markup conventions I can look over? I've seen the manual of style, but that can’t be everything.--Fierce Deku (talk) 00:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ToC Screwiness If I'm reading this right, Eeno54321 edited a second comment (someone else's comment) in the ToC in addition to screwing up TM's sig. Are you seeing that?--Fierce Deku (talk) 12:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and I was in the process of leaving them a message about it when Internet connection got borked, so I didn't get notify them as promptly as I should wish. --AuronKaizer ' 12:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for adding the Dampé image for me, I'm still pretty much getting used to this sites functions, much oblige.--[[User:Vaati the Wind Demon|'Vaati the Wind Demon']]| 9:34PM, January 16, 2011 TP Province Images I was going to replace the Twilight Princess Province map images so they were not from the strategy guide but from the game itself. There are two different types of images I could do to replace them however. I uploaded the two different map styles I was able to pull from the game for the Peak Province image. I have each area with both styles and didn't know if one style was preferred or if I should upload both styles as separate images. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :For illustration purposes, the menu map ones (not the green ones) work the best, in my opinion. --Auron'Kaizer ' 06:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) the answer to your first question is yes From Eeno54321 User Templates Response I'd been aware of both Zeldapedia and Zelda Wiki since before editing anything. When making use of the internet for Zelda stuff, I just found myself here more often, and liked it a little better. I eventually stopped googling for Zelda info altogether and started coming straight here. So I really don't have any empirical reason to be here as opposed to Zelda Wiki I suppose. I started making a few edits, then noticed more things I could edit, and now I'm doing like 200+ a month or something. I've heard our wiki is better (from ZP users, of course), has more information/articles, etc.. I know Zelda Wiki has citations. On Zelda Wiki it'd take massive amounts of time to have created citations for everything I've done here, but then again I've spent plenty of time here asking for/searching for confirmation on things. And yeah, I'm just on ZP, I've never edited ZW. If I did, I'd be compelled to make the same edits to both wikis every time and would probably have died of sleep deprivation (one probably would faint of that first, I suppose). What kind of things do you think make ZP different from Zelda Wiki?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) MM Images I can pry get around to trying to get those this weekend if not before. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Great work. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Dufus™ Gallery Moblinator37 Dear Moblinator37. You have violated the Terms and Conditions of Zeldapedia and stuff by making this edit. Sandboxes are to be edited only to remove broken links and redirects. I am contacting a man by the name of Stewart Burnie to sue you for being a meany pants. -'Minish Link' 17:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: OoA songs Sorry about that mix-up. I have the correct files uploaded now. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) omg ak u r gettin dun 4 cybr bullin ur vahndeelysm i hav pr00f heer dat u vahndelyzid mi tlk paeg. eyem kontaktin mi lawyr an havin u dun 4 cybr bullin -whiny dufus :Hi I am Stuart Burnie. I can sue AuronKaizer for you for only a small fee. Thank you. --User:ClawofJustice Redirects and Stuff Block time :I'm hardly up in arms about that block, but isn't that just simple ignorance/mistake (obvious as it is how totally wrong that was) as opposed to actual vandalism? It's not like (s)he put it back after it was undone or ignored a warning or anything. Maybe the definition of vandalism I have in my head is just different than vandalism in this context. Really I'm mainly just here to ask if there are any specific procedures on the wiki surrounding blocks/bans etc. and what warrants them, as I'm not aware of any documentation on the subject.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The block length is up to the individual person with access to blocking powers. And meh, who cares if this person who is likely never going to edit here again and whose block will be up in two weeks anyway is blcoked for what may or may not be a mistake? Glaring ignorance like that should be punished, anyway... --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Light Force Proof Heres the proof, this one has the actual text as shown from the Game on it ;). http://img823.imageshack.us/img823/9995/zeldatheminishcapgba320.png And the video of the scene. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-AWgn_mXgM --[[User:Vaati the Wind Demon|'Vaati the Wind Demon']]| 8:44PM, February 9, 2011 :Okay, good job. At least you actually did something, unlike these other guys. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images If you want, I can take all the images I've uploaded recently and save them as GIFs in GIMP. I forgot GIMP can do that and, since I'm using GIMP to transparencify them, it'll just be easier. Also, for stuff like the Temple of Droplets and Jotari images, I didn't know there were other categories for them, so I just gave them TMC images category...I guess there must be a character image category, but what about stuff like the Temple of Droplets image? What category would that go in? -'Minish Link' 21:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :That be sounding like a good idea, Mr. IP. Every main installment has specific sub-categories for items, articles, and more, which may be found listed on the general TMC image page (which should only be used for things that don't fit into any of the sub-categories). Now get an account, or something. --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Forum Friend Our ''lovely . --'BassJapas' 06:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Your page mover I've reported Vivainfernape to #wikia-vstf, since there weren't any admins on at the time. I just thought I'd leave you a message to let you know that they're blocked so they won't just be vandalizing till an admin comes on. --'BassJapas' 17:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) thaanks!:D IP Block somebody that needs blocked. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Already took care of it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Animated .GIFS So, I know that when I uploaded the first version of you had reuploaded it to be animated. I had saved it to my computer and opened it with my .GIF animator and it said the frame speed was 25s. And I was wondering if it was the standard for animated images on Zeldapedia. And I was also wondering if this [http://oi51.tinypic.com/vzg18w.jpg Goomba sprite] looked all right in the animation department and other departments. (It's animated at 30s) Thanks. --'BassJapas' 00:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether it applies to all animated images found on the site, but when I first started animating sprites, I used one from here (which was apparently taken from another site, don't know which) as a template, and have used 25 as a regular speed since then. I'm unsure about whether they display the same in all browsers, though, but the animation speed is pretty dead-on when compared to the emulated game. There's probably some that aren't animated correctly in accordance with the games though (as, obviously, not all sprites are animated at the same speed in the game, to begin with). And I can't find anything wrong with the Goomba sprite. --AuronKaizer ' 01:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! --'BassJapas 01:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Source Request This was years ago now, but when you created the Dark World (A Link to the Past) page, you put "Climate: Frigid" in the infobox. It's being asked if there is any evidence of this (that it applies to the whole Dark World), so I'm asking you if you know of any.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, upon further investigation, I've found Katamariqueen (who hasn't been around for, well, years now) was the one who added it originally, so I guess you can try asking them. If you get no answer, and no research comes up with a definitive answer, just remove it. This is the kind of trouble that occurs sometimes when pages (and by extension, history) aren't moved properly. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Help You want to help me with my project http://supersmashbrothercopy.wikia.com/--Super-Smash-Brothers-Wiki-Creator (talk) 21:39, February 14, 2011 (UTC) So do you want to help with my project :No. Zeldapedia is already affiliated to a wiki dedicated to this subject, and I hardly edit other wikis as it is. Why did you bother creating what appears to be a carbon copy of other wiki, though? Did you just want to run the wiki yourself, or something? Copying the content is not illegal, but still. --AuronKaizer ' 09:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandal, or at least not paying attention What did here is what I'm talking about. Though I didn't follow that link they provided, it ''sounds like it could be an inappropriate sight (I'm not going to check while on a school computer/my personally identifiable login, and in a crowded room :p). Is talking about non-Zelda related stuff in a forum bad (obviously deleting someone else's forum to do so is, but I'm curious about in other situations)? You know all the rules and stuff so do whatever blocking/banning one would do in this case. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Couldn't be more of an obvious spambot if it had tried. --AuronKaizer ' 18:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Redirects Okay, gotcha. I understand what you're getting at. Since it doesn't take much to click the table of contents link or to just scroll down. I ''would do it for all the pages to make it the standard, if we only had ten articles. But with 4,142, it'd just be loads of fun. Unless you want them done for all pages, I won't do them. Cause ya'know, severe effort, which I have, it'd just involve using said sever effort, which we all know I don't do. --'''BassJapas 20:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ''The World Ends with You'' wiki Hey, I dunno how busy you are and stuff, but so I'm working on The World Ends with You wiki and it's a hellhole filled with crap and IPs and stuff. If you're not busy and planned on it, would you like to play through the game while I do and help me out with the wiki? It'd be a lot easier with someone, er, like yourself helping out. Oh and I understanding completely if you're too busy and all that -'Minish Link' 04:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Just not interested kid, sorry. It's not as if it's not going to have just a surge of activity before you get over it and move on to something else, leaving it to die, right? --AuronKaizer ' 10:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Hehe, yup. -'Minish Link 13:57, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Cameos Ah, the forums! what happened? when I go to the fourms, I get unredable text . whats going on ? Is this happening to anyone else?--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I believe the term for is spambot. I've rolled it back Hylianhero, so the forums are fixed. Just need an admin to block 'im. --'BassJapas' 11:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... Mazter Forunner Sorry I'm sorry for this incident. I'll be sure to not do that in the future. I feel so bad now...I'll know not to do that now! Thank's for telling me. Equa-Chan (talk) 21:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Apology Sorry about the electric guitar thing. I didn't mean to be offensive. I wasn't even intending to direct it at you, by the time I actually made that edit I wasn't really thinking about where that part came from. I know you'd realize it runs when not hooked up to something if you where thinking about it specifically as opposed to when you were listing everything. I didn't mean to be snarky or offend anyone but I see now that it was over the top. Sorry.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :S'alright. Heh, look at all the times I myself have lampooned some major failure in someone's logic and pointed it out in an edit summary. We are all prone to Error. --AuronKaizer ' 02:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for fixing that image link in my blog for me, I greatly appreciate it! ^w^ Littlevili (talk) 14:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Section Links Need advice --CerberuΣ GR (talk) 13:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) More Mature & Constructive Version of my Earlier Sarcastic Comeback Before you read this go read this talk page (or at least up to the first post of mine where I crossed out a part). What I should have done in the first place is simply told you, AK, that I find that comment offensive to both me and Weedle. Personally I am annoyed that you'd throw something like that my way after all the time and effort I've put into researching and fixing story information here on the wiki. I don't think that was as clear cut as you seemed to think, as I explain later in the talk page. You should be aware that you can be dismissive and condescending at times, when you could instead simply answer someone's question or explain what they did wrong, and I kind of wonder if people who could have been good editors here might have been pushed away by that before they could ever get their start. I'm not saying this to try to insult you or make you feel bad, I say it out of respect for you, with the belief that you deserve to be told such things rather than have them left unsaid, and that you will take this as constructive criticism rather than offense.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:20, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Your candour is a credit to your profession. --AuronKaizer ' 16:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Looks like this guy needs a block, I know you hate me, but I thought'd I'd let you know. 22:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :er, nevermind, a VSTF blocked him. user:Sactage 22:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::We're a super-secret society that doesn't like spam or vandalism that much. We normally do a short block on wikis with active admins as it's not our job to replace admins - and admins can set their own blocks later if they need to. 'RandomTime 22:42, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Er, in addition, maybe protecting the page from anons would be a good idea? user:Sactage 22:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::VSTF stands for Volunteer Spam Task Force. It's a team made up of walruses, a wizard, and a English IRC user. --'BassJapas' 22:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds super special awesome. Thanks. ~~[[User:Sir Real|'Sir']] [[User talk:Sir Real|'Real']] Two Requests (It's a pun or something.) ToC Coding